


Waiting For Us

by Pattypixie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a song, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Surprise Ending, bushes of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: Kylo Ren's entire life and belief system has always revolved around his greatest fear. It's origin, a story about his grandfather that was told to him when he was small by his uncle. What happens when he finds out it's all a lie?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***BEFORE READING, PLEASE WATCH THE VIDEO [BUSHES OF LOVE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RySHDUU2juM)***
> 
> This is pure crack carefully disguised as angst. I'm sure you and Hux will share emotions throughout the fic. Enjoy!

               “Can I tell you something?” Kylo Ren asked, his fingers carding through Hux’s soft, ginger hair.

“Nope,” Hux sat up quickly, throwing the bedsheet off of his naked legs. “I agreed to cuddling, not to sharing feelings.” He moved to the edge of the bed and stood up, walking toward the refresher.

“Please, it’s important,” Kylo begged, tucking his legs under himself and sitting on his heels. “I want you to know why I turned to the Dark. Why I chose to study under Snoke. Hells, it’s the thing that keeps me up at night. It’s...” He sighed. “It’s what I’m afraid of.”

Hux paused in the doorway, one hand on the doorframe as he turned back to look at Kylo. Admittedly, it could be interesting to find out what scared the knight. If anything, it could be useful information later on, if their…whatever this was went sideways.

“Hux,” Kylo held his hand out to the general, palm up, his eyes pleading. “Please, come here. Let me share this with you.”

“Why?” Hux asked, turning his whole body back toward the bed. “What makes you think I deserve or even want to know this information?”

“I…” Kylo dropped his hand and tilted his head slightly, a confused expression on his face. “I care for you. Isn’t that enough?”

A sharp pang shot through Hux’s chest, like a knife had been plunged into it. He had never expected anything from their arrangement, especially when it came to emotion. Honestly, he should have expected it. Kylo Ren was a raging inferno of unchecked emotion. “Fine,” Hux sighed. He walked back over and kneeled on the bed, facing Kylo. “Tell your story.”

Kylo took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around the back of Hux’s, pulling their foreheads together. “It’s easier to show you. Close your eyes.”

Hux closed his eyes and felt a sensation close to falling before he forced his eyes open and found himself in a small hut. The air was musty and he could smell the salt of an ocean nearby. To his left, he found a table crafted out of driftwood, and a young, curly haired boy sat at it. His nose was too large for his face and moles dotted his skin. It must be Kylo.

“Ben,” A voice came from behind him, as if making a correction. Hux turned around and stepped out of the way of a sandy haired man in ragged, taupe robes. “I’m glad you came.” The man set a steaming mug of tea in front of the boy, who eyed it hesitantly.

“You summoned me here, master,” Ben reached a hand up and twirled his small braid around his finger, staring into the cup.

“You don’t have to call me that in private,” The man smiled and sat down across from Ben. “In here, I’m just your Uncle Luke.”

Hux’s jaw clenched. Luke fucking Skywalker. Of course. He had forgotten that Kylo was related to that atrocious family of rebels.

Ben looked up at Luke and smiled, his small hands reaching out to grab the mug and take a sip. “What did you want to tell me, uncle?”

Luke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I think you’re old enough now that I can tell you a story about your grandfather and Old Ben—“

“Ben Kenobi?” Ben perked up at the mention of his namesake.

“Yes,” Luke chuckled a little. “He told me a story about your grandfather that you need to hear. It will help your training.” The jedi raised his hand and small sparks of light came together above the table like a holovid to form a picture. “Long ago, your grandfather, Anakin, and Ben, he was named Obi-Wan then, were very close. Like brothers.” Two figures in long, flowing robes appeared holding lightsabers. “The Jedi Council sent them on a mission to a planet far past the outer rim. There, they encountered horrible creatures beyond comprehension.” The figures fought back monsters that were slightly out of frame, tentacles and limbs disintegrating as they were sliced with the lightsabers. “One specific monster though, it vexed them. They hid for months, and fought this monster with all their might. They fought it 49 times, in fact.” The figures fought back a large indiscernible monster as Luke spoke. “The monster had a chicken’s head, duck’s feet, and a woman’s face.” The monster came into focus and both Hux and Ben cringed. This is why he couldn’t get behind the idea of religion. In this case, ones with beliefs of intelligent design. What kind of deity would divine something like that?

           “The last time though,” Luke continued. “They were out looking for food when it jumped out of a set of bushes, almost as if it was waiting for them.” The makeshift holo moved along with the story. “When it did, it attacked your grandfather, ripping off his face.” Ben and Hux stared, mouths agape, as the holo acted out Luke’s words. “There was just so much blood. A huge mess. Had to change the floors of the hut that they were hiding out in.”

           “But I thought you said—“

           “Shh, Ben,” Luke hushed. “The story is almost finished. Basically, the blood soaked into the boards of the floor and they had to change it. Regardless, they evacuated the planet after that day, never having defeated the Chicken-Woman-Duck thing, and abandoning their mission.” Luke waved his hand again and the holo disappeared. “You see, we must be prepared at all times, constantly vigilant. We all have a Chicken-Woman-Duck thing waiting for us.”

           Ben’s eyes widened. “Even you? And me?”

           “Yes,” Luke nodded. “I have one too, hiding and waiting in the bushes.” He sighed and smiled. “Do you understand, Ben?”

           “I…I think so,” Ben drew his knees up to his chest in the chair.

           Luke stood up and walked around to Ben, patting his head. “Just take a moment. Come out when you’re ready.”

           The jedi exited the shack and left Ben sitting at the table, the mug of tea still steaming slightly. The boy was terrified, obviously traumatized by what he had seen. Hux could see why he had run away from this. Luke was a horrific teacher. He felt his eyelids growing heavy and closed them, the sensation of falling returning. When he opened them back up, he was staring into Kylo’s very grown up face.

           “Do you understand now?” Kylo whispered, rubbing his fingertips against Hux’s skull softly.

           “I mean, I suppose,” Hux pulled back and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “That had to be pretty traumatizing as a kid.”

           “It’s the monster, Hux,” Kylo started to explain, “the Chicken-Woman-Duck thing. I have one and it’s out there waiting for me.”

           “Well, yes,” Hux mused, narrowing his eyes slightly. “I got that much. That’s what you’re scared of?”

           “It’s hiding in the bushes on some unknown planet and someday, it will jump out of the bushes and try to rip of my face like it did my grandfather.” Kylo looked down at his hands. “That’s why I turned to the dark side. So I could be strong enough to fight this thing when it came for me. I have to finish what he started.”

           Hux finally started putting the pieces together. “Wait…you mean, you’re scared of an actual monster?”

           Kylo rolled his eyes and looked up at Hux. “Obviously! Did you see what it did to him? It RIPPED HIS FACE OFF.”

           “Oh Ren,” Hux rested his palm against Kylo’s cheek. “You beautiful idiot. Your uncle was telling you a parable. A fable. The monster is metaphorical.”

           Kylo knocked Hux’s hand away and stood up. “I knew you wouldn’t understand. It’s a real monster, Hux!” He stepped into his pants, pulling them up. “My parents said the same thing. You’re being just like them!”

           Hux was honestly dumbfounded at this point. Was Kylo’s entire belief system based on preparing to fight this disgusting monster that didn’t even exist? “I don’t know what you want me to say. The creature isn’t real.”

           “Come on,” Kylo threw Hux’s pants at him. “Get dressed. We’re going to see the Supreme Leader. He’ll tell you it’s real.”

           “This is absurd,” Hux huffed, standing up and putting his pants on. “There is no such monster that is biding its time until it can attack you.”

           Kylo walked over to the large viewport Hux’s room provided and looked out into the vast darkness of space, his solemn face reflected in it. “Oh, it’s out there, Hux.” He pressed his palm to the duraglass and dragged it down until only his fingertips were brushing the surface. “And when it comes for me, out of hiding like my uncle said, I’ll be ready.”

           Hux put his face in his hand and groaned. “Gods, I’m fucking a complete imbicile,” he mumbled against his skin. Honestly he should have realized there was a catch. There was no way someone with that perfect of a dick also had a brain. That was practically a law of the universe. “Alright,” Hux moved his hand away from his face and crossed his arms over his still bare chest. “Fine. Let’s go to the Supreme Leader. If this thing really does exist, I want to hear it from him.”

           “You will,” Kylo turned back toward Hux and grabbed his tunic off the floor. “He said if I came to him for training, he would help me defeat it.” He pulled the garment on and smoothed it out against his body. “He promised that I’d be prepared.” The knight handed Hux his jacket, then slipped his cowl on.

           Hux slipped into his jacket and zipped it up. He was slightly irritated at the lack of undergarments, but it would have to do for an impromptu, post-colitis call to the Supreme Leader. His hair was still a mess, but he hoped that his hat would cover most of the damage. He ran his fingers back through it, smoothing it down as much as possible, then positioned his hat on as he noticed Kylo next to him, donning his helmet. “Ready?”

          “Very,” Kylo replied, his voice low though the vocoder. Hux led him out of his quarters and nearly across the ship to the large holochamber meant to accommodate the Supreme Leader. He walked to his designated place in the room and stood at attention, while Kylo entered the comm code into the wall console. How did he even end up here? All he wanted was the usual from Ren: fight, fuck, and fall asleep. Why did the dammed wannabe sith have to make everything so complicated?

          As Kylo took his position, the holo started to come to life, the Supreme Leader’s form coming into focus. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and sighed, obviously just awoken from from some sort of sleep or meditation.

         “What is it, Kylo Ren?” Snoke’s voiced boomed, causing a shiver to run down Hux’s spine. “And the general…” He tilted his head toward Hux in curiosity. “Interesting.”

         “Master, I need you to tell General Hux of something you promised me long ago, when I was just a boy,” Kylo explained. “A monster that you assured me I could defeat as long as I came to study under you.”

         “I promised you many things,” Snoke confirmed, gesturing slightly with his hand. “Remind me.”

         “It’s my one true fear, Master,” Kylo continued. “The one I draw my power from. The…” Of course Ren chose to take a dramatic pause. “Chicken-Woman-Duck thing. You must tell him it’s real. That the reason I turned to the dark side was to have the power to defeat this creature when it came for me.”

         Snoke paused for several moments and though his mangled features, even Hux could see that he was obviously confused. He looked over at the general for some clarification and Hux shrugged as if to say  _ “He’s your kid. I just fuck him occasionally.” _ The holo shifted as Snoke leaned over to look down at Kylo.

         “This…creature you speak of,” Snoke clarified. “It’s not a physical one. When your uncle told you that story, he was speaking of a metaphorical creature. A challenge that would end up changing you for the rest of your life.”

         “Called it,” Hux mumbled, smirking before immediately regretting and schooling his expression when Snoke’s eyes narrowed on him.

         The Supreme Leader turned back to Kylo, who was hunched over with his head in his hands. “Do you understand? There is no monster with the head of a chicken, feet of a duck, and face of a woman. That would be horrific.”

         “I…” Kylo was breathing heavily though his vocoder and his body shook with the sudden, violent breaths he was taking. Hux rushed over and helped him kneel down before removing his helmet.

         “You’re hyperventilating,” Hux diagnosed. “Hold your breath…That’s it.” He rubbed Kylo’s back in an attempt to calm him. “And out…good. Again.” The knight inhaled and exhaled again, his breathing starting to even out. “Gods, Ren. You really believed in that thing, didn’t you?”

         “It…It’s real. It has to be,” Kylo panted. “It can’t be a fallacy. I-I left my family for this.” He picked up the helmet that Hux had set on the floor and stared at it. All the horrific things he had done in preparation to face the beast ran through his mind, and he suddenly felt nauseous. His classmates, old friends, his  _ father _ . He turned away from the helmet and leaned over to empty his stomach on the ground.

         “Ugh, fantastic,” Hux sneered, standing back up and turning to Snoke. “Look what you’ve done, encouraging him. You fucked up a perfectly good force-user. He’s having a panic attack over a metaphorical Chicken-Woman-Duck thing.”

         “That was his uncle’s doing,” Snoke retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I have planted many things in his mind but this was not one of them.”

         “You could have maybe, I don’t know,” Hux gestured thinking in a mocking way. “EXPLAINED the metaphor?”

         “I will not be spoken to this way, General,” Snoke threatened. “I needed him to believe whatever was needed to bring him to the dark side and become the First Order’s greatest asset.”

         “Well, he’s not much of one now, is he?” Hux spat. “And what am I? Bantha dung?”

         “You insolent—“

         “SILENCE!” Kylo bellowed, slowly rising to his feet with his hands extended, cutting off both of their voices with the force. He kept the chamber silent until he had stood up to his full height, then sighed and released their voices. “This is obviously my burden to bear. I…I need time to meditate.”

         “My child,” Snoke kept his voice soft. “You understand that you cannot go back? The darkness that flows through you cannot be purged. You are tainted. We are your family now.”

         “I am aware,” Kylo agreed. “But there are still many things to reflect on, Master. I must go.”

         “Update me when you have come to a conclusion,” Snoke nodded, then turned to Hux. “And  _ you. _ ”

         “Hux is under my protection,” Kylo announced, surprising both Snoke and the general. “At least until I have finished my meditation. He was simply worried about me. He cares for me and I…” he smiled slightly, “I care for him.”

         Hux struggled to keep his eye rolling internal as Kylo confessed. Fucking force-users.

         “Very well,” Snoke groaned. “You are dismissed.” The holo flickered until it completely disappeared, and Hux grunted a little as Kylo suddenly embraced him.

         “Thank you,” Kylo hummed, burying his face in Hux’s neck.

         “Don’t you have meditating to do?” Hux asked through gritted teeth.

         “Yes,” Kylo sighed. “I have much to consider.”

***

         In his chambers, the Supreme Leader sighed as the holo connection was severed. This could work to his advantage. He had always been worried about Kylo Ren finding out the truth. Luckily he had grown attached to the exceedingly logical and analytical general, and valued his opinions. Snoke stretched his legs, so his feet—webbed and duck-like—stuck out from under his robes. He reached up and lowered his hood, revealing feathers that covered his head and neck. Lastly, he removed his intricate mask, the illusion enhanced by the force, and glanced over at the dusty mirror on his wall. He smirked at the feminine features that reflected back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic! If you enjoy Supernatural also, please check out the rest of my works!
> 
> Hit me up on:  
> Twitter: @Pattypixie  
> Tumblr: @kyluxanonymous


End file.
